mutcuf_and_mauafandomcom-20200213-history
Mutcuf vs. Maua - Mutcuf Strikes Back
Description Episode II of the Mutcuf vs. the Maua follows the second encounter between Mutcuf and Maua. This time it is the Maua One and the Mutcuf One MkII, after the original was destroyed in episode I. Setting The story takes place in the fourth dimension, mostly around the area of the Maua pipeline portal. Summary It is recommended that you watch both episodes if you haven't already before proceeding so you can actually understand anything below. The Beginning The film opens where the previous film ended. The Mutcuf autonomous base has since been converted to a scrap heap after the impending threat of Maua. An MCSP arrives to assess the situation and immediately activates the scrap heap. After a three second diagnostic test, sunglasses float down onto the MCSP to protect from the blinding light and immense heat of the F1 engine. A portal spawner then appears from the runway, exploding into a portal above the scrap heap. The scrap heap then takes off from the runway, packing into a black transport box, then disappearing into a wireframe portal. Back to the Maua One Meanwhile, the Maua One has just come out of the portal that leads to the Suhluh Systum. Due to the events of episode I, the flamboyant asteroid field and mock sun are destroyed. However, the portal that the original Mutcuf One came through is still there. The Spoop Captain decides to send an expanding peanut through the portal, which would destroy the autonomous base completely due to its immense size. However, Mutcuf sees this ruse and sends an image to the Maua One crew titled "turn_right.pnj" which reads "welcome to the cruise" referring to a ruse cruise. The crew turns left, and sees the Mutcuf Mobile Bakery Scrap Heap Deployment System, which appeared out of absolutely nowhere. The Scrap Heap Arrives As the Maua One brings the bakery into view, the crew learns that it is a bakery, a new addition to the Mutcuf arsenal. The scrap heap then comes out of the portal specifically made for it, saying "Surprisenoose", after which it then fires an emp at the Maua One. Because the emp is made of holographic glass, the Maua One computer has no problem taking it down at the cost of a peanut. The scrap heap then turns towards the fister mixer, and flies into the teapot. A hulk fist then floats down and fists the scrap heap into a fine magma-like liquid. The teapot then floats towards the Mutcuf One toaster apparatus. After pouring the contents into the pot, the toaster then shakes violently, heating the contents to intense temperatures. After the quick shaking process, the toaster then explodes to reveal the Mutcuf One MkII. The Battle of Anticlimactica As a reaction, the Spoop Captain tells the computer to initiate a matter-erasing-ping-pong maneuver, which would try to bring down the Mutcuf One in a single shot. Becuase th epeanut can only fly straight in a single line, it only takes out a small part of the Mutcuf One. The Mutcuf One then retaliates by using magic to form an RPG launcher out of its wing. It then fires and heads towards the Maua One. As fast as an anteater, the Maua One boosts out of the way of the RPG. Unknowingly to the crew, the RPG can teleport approximately one time, and so it does, right in front of the Maua One windshield. The RPG then initiates an attack (only shattering the windshields), but does not get very far due to the arrival of Nutalino. Nutalino Saves the Day A claw extends from the side shed of Nutalino's transportation contraption and steals the RPG for its personal collection. Nutalino himself then flies out of the contraption on a balsa wood hoverboard and announces who he is. He then flies back into his transport and flies away, never to be seen again. As he flies away, he destroys the background of the animation, infuriating animator at the same time. He also, in the process, distracts the spoop crew. Mutcuf Second Attack While the Spoop gang is distracted by Nutalino, the Mutcuf One breaks off one of its engines and starts charging it. The engine then becomes a missile capable of decent counter attacks, and it cruises off towards the Maua One. The Spoopy gang is unable to react and the windshield computer system is shattered. The missile then detonates right before and showers the Maua in a flood of debris. The crew dies instantly. Funeral Back on Earf on Mount Snowdoj, True Spoop is announcing the death of the two spoops. He states that they were the only ones capable of flying the Maua One, and now that they destroyed it and they're both dead, the Maua lost a sacred symbol. As is tradition, their nonexistant remains are launched in two memorial crotch rockets, which will be catapulted into speis (space) which is their final resting spot. Mutcuf Prepares Afterwards, it is revealed that Mutcuf has a powerful arsenal ready, and this time its aircraft are made of actual materials. It turns out Mutcuf has a compound known as the Flem Academy, which as of now is unknown in what it does. TL;DR Scrap Heap flies into space, Maua One attempts a ruse and fails. Scrap Heap turns into liquid, poured into toaster, explodes and forms Another Mutcuf One. Maua One shoots Mutcuf One, Mutcuf One shoots Maua. Lightbulb man steals RPG, flies away. Maua One dies. Spoop souls are launched into speis (space) in crotch rockets. Flem Academy. Results of the First Battle * Maua One is destroyed, two professional spoop pilots are gone * Mutcuf prepares a full-on offensive * The Flem Academy is erected * True Spoop goes into hiding to prepare a defensive maneuver in an upcoming battle